


Only An Ocean

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm is offered a chance to write his father. (05/24/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by father's day challenge of the character, water, their father. What Malcolm is writting is in 'quotes' It's Malcolm and his father, so possible angst.  


* * *

Malcolm sat at a patio table on C'Rel, where Enterprise was making a brief stop for shoreleave, several Royal Navy Admirals were here on business since C'Rel was two-third's ocean. The Royal Navy of Earth was hoping to open trade with C'Rel and possibly exchange personnel. The Navy personnel were to cooperate with both Starfleet representatives and Earth diplomats. It was a bit of a mess for his love to handle, quite a few meetings where Malcolm could send one of his assistants to be there. Malcolm smirked at how easily he had avoided the lectures and meetings. Not even a shred of guilt in having maneuvered events so as not to come in contact with anyone from the Royal Navy as they all knew his father or had known his grandfather. They all knew of how the Reeds were all Navy men and he really did not want to hear again how important the Navy was and what a disappointment it was for him to have chosen a different path.

The only one he'd like to talk with was Admiral Tomaso, who had encouraged him to set his own course. Unfortunately the other Navy men he wished to avoid always surrounded Tomaso. Malcolm sighed, looking at the light green ocean lapping at the red sand.

"May I join you?" A deep baritone voice interrupted Malcolm's introspection, startling him. He looked up to see Admiral Tomaso carrying an attach case. He looked quite a bit like that actor in the original James Bond movies, Sean Connery, the admiral was in his 60's, Malcolm believed.

"Of course, Admiral, please do." Malcolm said, glad the man had taken the time to seek him out. Especially glad to see that the entourage that had been following him about had mysteriously disappeared. "Did you feed the horde to the local equivalent of sharks?" He asked with a slightly mischievous smile, remembering how much Tomaso had complained about being constantly followed by 'yes' men. Also remembering that this man was the only authority figure he had met before joining Enterprise who had taken time to listen to him, encourage him and tease him into treating him as more of a friend or mentor instead of an 'Admiral'.

"Not yet, Malcolm. But I have been tempted." Tomaso replied with a weary sigh. "Thank you for writing me about your promotion to Lieutenant Commander. At this rate you'll have a captaincy of your own soon. Did you send word to your parents?"

"Yes and to Maddy." Malcolm replied. "Jon, I mean Captain Archer encouraged me to share the good news. Father did not seem willing to listen to me, I wish I was able to get him to listen as I express my point of view. Even if he did not accept it the fact that he listened would mean a great deal to me."

Admiral Tomaso nodded. The Admiral could not understand Stuart. Malcolm was a fine young man, tops in his field, great strategist, an impeccable officer and had integrity. "I would like to suggest something. If you write a letter for him expressing your point of view, I will take it to him without reading it and order him to read it. I can not promise that he will respond or listen, but at least you would get to express your point of view."

Malcolm looked up at the man he had wished from time to time in his childhood had been his father. Thinking for a moment, he knew there was very little chance his father would listen, but he knew he had to take this opportunity. "I would like that. I don't have a PAD with me though, so I will have to..."

Admiral Tomaso placed his hand on top of Malcolm's briefly to interrupt him. "I have paper and pen if you want to write on that and seal it into an envelope. Would you like to use it?"

Malcolm smiled. "Father would like that, he prefers the old-fashioned way of communicating."

The Admiral opened his case and handed Malcolm a pen, several sheets of fine writing paper and some envelopes. "Here, you use this. I have a few official messages to send back home; at least that's what I told the others. I am going to go for a walk on the beach, I'll be back in an hour and if you are done, I will convey the letter to your father for you. You are a good man Malcolm, one I am glad to call friend. Please if you can bring yourself to, I'd like you to call me by my first name James."

Malcolm swallowed sudden tears. "I would like that James. Perhaps when you get back, my Captain will be finished with his meetings. I'd like for the two of you to meet as I have become quite fond of Jonathan Archer."

The Admiral blinked, knowing that was tantamount to a declaration of passionate love for Malcolm. As close to that declaration as he would likely get in a public setting. "I've met him in meetings. He seems to be a good man and is well respected in Starfleet, I hope to get to know him better, I'll see you soon Malcolm." Thinking to himself as he walked away that if Captain Archer hurt 'his boy' he would mount an old fashioned Naval beating upon him.

Malcolm sat and thought a few minutes. Watching the ocean, trying to think of how best to say what he wanted to say to his father. Then he took pen in hand to the very elegant paper.

'When Maddy and I were young you told us stories featuring our ancestors. Tales showing their dedication to duty, their loyalty, their integrity, their honor, their sense of adventure. How they served with courage and inner strength. You also told us of the call of the Ocean; how you answered it, wanting to sail upon it for you found it mysterious and beautiful. How you felt that the ocean challenged you helped you grow and were where Reed's belonged. Upon the ocean.

What I learned was that Reed's had a love of exploration, of adventure, of discovery. That to be a 'good' Reed one must strive to be loyal, honorable, courageous, dutiful, and serve with integrity. I believe I have done these things.

I have seen many wondrous things father. Visited other planets, met new species, I even developed a revolutionary type of force field. I have improved and enhanced starship weaponry. I have distinguished myself in service. Serving with honor, loyalty and courage, just as generations of Reed's have served before me, but in another organization.

Yet any time I try to reach out to you, to bridge the gap, I am shot down, with deadly accurate weaponry. And the only thing that seems to separate us, the only thing different in the way we choose to live our lives, the only thing that comes between us is the ocean.'

Malcolm looked up briefly, tasted the clean ocean air, let it caress his cheek and ruffle his hair.

'Although I have tried to speak with you of things we both enjoy, such as the great Naval battles, the great adventures, it has not helped. Any time I try to bridge over the ocean, to make a connection with you, you destroy the bridge.

When I try to speak of the mystery I am exploring and the adventure I am on, you do not seem to listen. Any time I try to soar above the ocean to speak with you in hopes of finding, if not love, then at least respect. You shoot me down.

I have tried to speak of you of things you are more interested in such as sailing ships, even doing research so I can try to have an informed discussion on their various capabilities and maneuverability, you seem uninterested. Yet, any time I try to swim the ocean to reach you, in spite of exhaustion from previous attempts, you seem to create a storm. You whip up waves of disdain, rain upon me derision, thunder your disapproval, spit lightening ridicule at me and drown me with your indifference, your anger. You disown me, do not acknowledge me or my accomplishments. All because of an ocean.'

Malcolm stopped for a moment to swallow his emotions. And gazed mournfully at the ocean in front of him.

'You have shown that you value honor, loyalty and courage, so I find it hard to understand why you disowned me.

My only questions for you are as follows. Who are you to disapprove of me when I am serving with honor, loyalty and courage?

What is so great about the ocean upon earth, already explored that prevents you from seeing how the ocean of space could call to a Reed with a love of exploration? For the ocean of space is filled with challenges and discoveries.

When did the ocean become the only thing that mattered to you, more important to you than even your only son? Yes, the ocean is beautiful in it's own way and terribly important to you, but does it surpass your family in importance?

Where is the boat or bridge I need to reach you? To get you to realize that as your son all I want from you is your love, or at least your respect. Even if that means tolerating my right to choose to live my own life, pursuing a career I love, with an organization deserving of loyalty. Especially as I serve this organization with the same honor, inner strength and courage that generations of Reed's showed in their choice of career and in their lives.

And finally, why do you allow the ocean to come between us every time I try to reach you? Instead of allowing it to encompass us and bring us closer? I really do not understand this father, I hope you will one day come to accept my right to make my own choices, pursue my own dreams. I hope you will take this opportunity to talk with me, see if we can become friends. I have a great deal of respect for what you have accomplished in your life and can only hope you can eventually take pride in my many accomplishments. I would like very much to talk with you; will you please consider accepting me? Will you please help me bridge the ocean between us?

Sincerely, Malcolm'

Malcolm put down the pen. Carefully folded the letter in exact thirds, as his father would notice that sort of thing. Place the letter in the envelope, sealed it and addressed it, 'To Stuart Reed.' He looked up to see Jon walking towards him, framed by the green ocean, wind playing with Jon's hair. God, Jon was handsome. Malcolm took in Jon's weary walk and saw how joyful Jon looked at seeing him. Malcolm knew that Jon treasured him. "Luv," he called out, meeting Jon for a welcoming, passionate kiss. "I've written a letter that a friend of mind is going to take to my father. I'm hoping my father and I can try to work things out."

Jon sighed inwardly. He desperately hoped it would work, but knowing what he knew of Stuart Reed's attitude to Malcolm he was worried. "I hope it works out Malcolm. Who is this friend who will carry it for you."

"Here he is now." Malcolm smiled gesturing over towards the ocean, seeing Admiral Tomaso return. Malcolm took one of Jon's hands in his and looked up at the older man. When James reached them, Malcolm introduced them. "Captain Jonathan Archer this is Admiral James Tomaso of the Royal Navy. He encouraged me to seek my own path in life when I was younger."

Jon looked at the man with respect. "Malcolm's told me a lot about you sir, it's an honor to meet you. I'm very glad he found someone to encourage his dreams." Smiling at the admiral then looking at Malcolm with devotion. "You're encouragement meant a lot to Malcolm."

"It's an honor meeting you too, Captain. But please call me James." Now that he had seen the depth of love this man had for 'his boy' he felt much better about the relationship. "I have only heard of you through official challenges, it takes a while for letters to catch up to me. Have you two been together for very long?"

"Just a few months, James." Malcolm answered, "I sent a letter your way a week ago wanting to share the news. I waited until I was sure the relationship would work out."

"Where I found myself wanting to shout it from rooftops." Jon said. "Knowing that I would want to be with Malcolm for a lifetime."

James nodded his approval and clasped Malcolm on the shoulder. "Have you finished the letter?"

"Yes I have, when you order my father to read it, please don't order him to answer it or do anything else. I want him to reach out to me because it's something he feels is important, not because he is ordered to do so." Malcolm said.

James nodded. "All right. I have an appointment with a commodore for dinner. I'll put the letter in my case for safekeeping and take it to your father. I have made sure to have a couple hours off tomorrow, Malcolm, Jon, would you be able to join me for lunch and a walk say about noon tomorrow?"

Malcolm looked up at Jon, "Are you free to spend lunch with us and go for a walk?"

"Lunch yes, at the Reef's Inn. But not for a walk afterwards, so it'll give you two time to spend together." Jon answered.

"Sounds good, luv." Malcolm said. "Shall we meet you at the Reef's Inn at noon tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you then. I look forward to catching up with you Malcolm." James said, clasping the young man's shoulder in affection again. "Good bye for now."

"Good bye," Jon and Malcolm said in unison.

Jon took one of Malcolm's hands in his, bringing it up for a kiss as Malcolm watched Admiral Tomaso walk out of sight, with the ocean lapping the shore beyond him.


End file.
